WellRounded
by Escaped Soul
Summary: Aparently Rory GilmoreHayden isnt a well rounded student. So how to fix her delima? Her old friends and their new found friends will collide and take a crash course in the game of love, and some other sports...AU Rogan. StephColin, RosmaryFinn
1. Smirk, Wink and then turn always works

**A/N:**Okay people, I'm sorry this is a short chapter but its just the beginning. It is AU! Couples are Rory/Logan, Steph/Colin, and Rosemary/Finn. What's Rosemary's real last name? Anyway things you should know:

Chris and Lorelei are married. I'm sorry but I wanted Rory to have money.

Logan, Colin, and Finn just got kicked out of yet another boarding school and were sent to Chilton. They to are doing a sport but only for the girls. You will see what I mean later.

They are all seniors.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. But Mr. Z was my Social Studies teacher last year. And if I did own Gilmore Girls do you think I'd be writing about them?

Chapter 1: Smirk, wink, and turn always works

Lorelei "Rory" Leigh Gilmore-Hayden sat in her AP History Class listening to the teacher drone on about the Roman Empire. Normally she loved this class, her teacher Mr. Z, which he insisted on being called instead of Mr. Zyglis, always made this class interesting and fun. But her mind kept drifting back to her conversation she had had with Headmaster Charleston before making her way to History.

_Flashback: _

_Rory walked timidly into the Headmasters office. She never got in trouble. Never! So what could she have done to end up in the Headmasters office?_

"_Mrs. Gilmore, the Headmaster will see you now" the assistant informed her. Well now or never she thought. She opened the door and prepared to face her doom. "Ah, Mrs. Gilmore, have a seat." So far so good she thought to herself. "I know your wondering why you were called into my office during your free period, but it has come to my attention that you are not a very well-rounded student." "Well- Rounded?" Rory said. How dare he say I'm not well-rounded!! I'm going to be the valedictorian for crying out loud! "Yes, well-rounded. I know you are a smart student, and you participate on the Franklin but have you ever thought about doing anything sports wise?" Sports!?! "Umm, I'm not the most physically active person you ever met, and I'm sure you don't want to see me try any sports." "On the contrary I think you will make a beautiful addition to one of Chilton's sports groups. You need to have picked on by next week since tryouts start then. That's all Mrs. Gilmore, you can leave now." Rory got up in a daze and exited the office. She stopped by her locker, grabbed her books, and told herself that she needed coffee. Well I guess coffee will have to wait. _

_End Flashback_

Rory noticed students getting up around her so she stood up and gathered her books. She made her way to the cafeteria to meet up with her friends Stephanie and Rosemary. She sat down next to Steph and put her head in her hands.

"Bad day so far?" Steph asked, while opening up her Dr. Pepper can (A/N: Best drink in the world!). Rory looked up and said "well it was going great until Headmaster Charleston said I needed to sign up for a sport by the end of next week because obviously I'm not a well-rounded student. So yes I'm now having a crappy day!" "Well I know just which sport you're going to do, and me and Rosemary will sign-up with you" Steph said while getting up grabbing her arm and went off to search for Rosemary.

"Rosemary!! Come here!" Rosemary looked up and an annoyed expression crossed her face. She turned back to the cute guy she was talking to and excused her self. "Gosh Steph what do you want?" Rosemary started making her way over to her friends. "Well first I want to know who the cutie is you were talking to and second, you are coming with me and Rory to sign up for a sport." Rosemary sighed, "I think his name was Finn, he just got sent to Chilton with his two best friends, and I'm pretty sure that he was Australian, and fine but which sport am I getting involved with?" The whole time while Rory was silent she was starring at a blonde boy with coffee brown eyes who had just walked up to proclaimed Aussie and started talking. The blonde boy turned to look at the three girls and he locked eyes with Rory. He proceeded to smirk, wink and then turned back to his friend. Rory felt herself blushing and was jerked around by Stephanie who started to lead her off to the tryout sign-up list. She was lost in thought though thinking of those amazing brown eyes and oh so annoying smirk.


	2. If perverted is the new friendly

A/N: Hey guys!! Lovin the reviews! Many thanks to those who pressed the pretty blue button. And I'm okay with no reviews. Or just some that say Hey I'm reading your story. Update soon.' So yea. Okay ready for the next chapter!?

"Rory Gilmore-Hayden snap out of it!" An irritated Stephanie half yelled.

"Wha huh?" Rory looked at her with a blank look on her face.

"Gilmore, or Hayden, whatever you want to be called, don't give me that look. Stop staring at goldilocks over there."

"What, I'm not starting…just casually looking. I mean whats not to look at? God gave me eyes you know, I mean for all you know I could be staring off at the poster behind the self proclaimed goldilocks." Rory said with the best innocent voice she could muster.

"Well than smarts what does the poster say?" Steph said looking somewhat amused.

"Uhh, well…Aha. Cheerleading Tryouts this coming Friday, 3:30-5:00.' Rory read off the poster.

"Well then since you seem to know what the poster said, or didn't know until you read it after I asked you about it, I can do my song!" Steph was now excited.

"Song?"

"Yea, you wanna hug him, you wanna kiss him, you wanna lovvveee him…you wanna marry him, you wanna" Rory cut her off about then, she felt her face heat up a little, and she knew that she was blushing.

"Steph stop! I mean look at him, he's a playboy, he thinks he's gods gift to women and he thinks he owns the school when he's only been here for half a day." Rory said while studying him, as if she were trying to read into his soul and see what he was like.

"Well you forgot about the part that he had killer hair, amazing eyes that you could get lost in, and the fact that he has drool worthy muscles that look like they've been used for basketball, so there for we have us a few new team members." Steph replied while looking him up and down. To an outsider it might look like she was checking out the latest member of the Playboy pack' as some of the girls called the hot guys at Chilton.

"Maybe your right…but who cares? Were not going to be doing any sports so we don't have to worry about him." Said a not so remembering Rory.

"But there's where your wrong my friend, you forgot that Rose walked ahead of us and by now we have already been signed up for the newest sport activity that was just added to Chilton this year." Said a beaming Stephanie, happy that it had been easy so far.

Rory gulped. "Oh yea, I forgot about the sport…Uhh, Steph what sport might that be?" She was starting to feel uneasy. What ever Steph and Rose had picked could not be good.

"Well since you asked why don't we go visit our dear friend Rosemary and you have to promise not to kill us or physically harm us in any way shape or form in about 10 minutes." Steph didn't know how well Rory would take the news'.

"Steph" Rory said in a threatening voice. "What the hell are we going to be doing?"

Steph started fast walking down the hall and called over her shoulder, "get you cute little hinny over here and find out!"

"It is cute isn't it?" She called back while turning her head, looking down, and slightly shaking her butt.

"Yes, now get over here!!" Stephanie was starting to get impatient and wished that Rory wasn't trying to stall her doom'.

"Coming mother!" Rory started to fast walk, well as fast as a Gilmore would permit herself to walk, over to the sign up sheets and thought Oh boy, what have I gotten myself into?'

GilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirls

Logan turned back to Finn and Finn had on him Finn smirk'.

"You like her mate, don't deny it!" Finn said with a sly smile, knowing well enough that Logan would vehemently deny it.

"Finn, I don't even know her. Besides why would I give up my ways for one girl?" To bad he couldn't predict the future.

"Okay then mate. Since you like living in denial I'll be a kind friend I'll let it slide, but I don't think Colin will be that generous." Actually him and Colin would grill him about it later, but now was not the time, they had to go sign up for basketball.

"Finn, just shut up, we have to find the sign up sheet." Logan turned and loved the view he saw. The girl he had just locked eyes with, was looking at her butt and shaking it.

Finn let out a low whistle. "I think I'm going to like this school mate."

"No Finn, your going to like the redheads at this school and the butt shaking girl isn't a redhead." Logan replied. Knowing Finn so well was handy sometimes. Well except when you get in jail for knowing him so well, and also having to bail him out of jail for the oh so many stupid things he has done.

Logan started walking off. "Come one Finn, get your ass over here!! Do you or do you not want to sign up for basketball?"

"What about Colin mate? Shouldn't we be kind friends and go find him?"

"Knowing Colin, I'm betting that he's already at the sign up sheet waiting for our arses to get over there." Logan said, knowing this was very well true.

"Yea, I guess your right. Off to basketball!! The third best thing in the world, after redheads and booze of course." Finn was very happy thinking about all of these things.

GilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirls

Rory had just caught up will Rosemary and Stephanie and they were standing around a sheet signing their names.

"Okay Ror, sign." Rosemary said handing her the clipboard with the sheet and pen attached to it.

"NO, no, no, no, no. No way in hell am I doing cheerleading!!" It was a Gilmore Girls rule that you don't do cheerleading, you mock it mercilessly. It was in Amendment 8, Section 4, Sentence 3. Thou shalt not cheerlead. It is for stuck up rich people who like shaking their butts infront of crowds to raise spirit'.

"Well you can either do Lacrosse, Soccer, Flag Football, Ultimate Frisbee, Girls Basketball, Girls Golf, Girls Tennis, and The Gay Croquet. So take your pick Ror, I never knew you were that athletic though." Said a smug Stephanie, knowing that Rory would give in eventually.

GilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirls

Logan and Finn made their way over to the sign ups. They saw Colin standing at the sheet staring at the blonde head that was with the butt shaking girl, and her redhead friend.

"Colin, snap out of it bud, stop staring. It's not cool." Logan told him.

"Oh yea, says the guy who was staring at the butt shaking girl. Real smooth mate. Follow your own advice." Replied Finn.

"Fine, believe what you want. But I was not staring. Anyway, it looks like their arguing." Logan observed, looking over at their group that was about 8 feet away.

They heard the words, "NO, no, no, no, no. I'm not doing cheerleading…"

"Guys, I think its time to go introduce ourselves." Logan said, making his way over to the group of girls arguing about the sign up sheet.

GilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirlsGilmoreGirls

"Gilmore just sign the frickin sheet already." Rosemary was getting impatient. This what her free period and she had a killer test she needed to study for.

"But its cheerleading…" Rory whined and added her puppy pout.

"Rory, put away the pout!" Steph commanded, not sure how long she could stand her ground with Rory pouting.

Just then the three hot basketball guys walked up. The blonde one slipped behind Rory who was biting her lip and had a pensive look on her face.

"Fine Steph, I'll do it. But only for your sake." Rory said, not noticing the other three people around her. She signed the sheet and handed it back to Rosemary, who set it back down on the table.

Logan leaned in close and started to whisper in her ear. "Good, now get to see you in a sexy cheerleading outfit cheering for me." He then pulled away and placed his trademark smirk on his face, as did Colin and Finn.

Rory whirled around and had daggers shooting through her eyes. "Talk to me again in that way and I swear to god on my beloved coffee addiction that I will make sure that you won't be reproducing anymore pompous blondys."

Logan replied innocently. "What? I'm just trying to be friendly." He still had his smirk in place.

"Really, is that what they call it now, hmm, I guess you were just being friendly, if friendly is the new perverted!" With that Rory turned and stormed off with Steph and Rose in tow.

The guys just stood there, then Colin and Finn busted out in laughing.

"You…just got…shot down mate." Finn tried to get out but his laughter making it a little difficult.

"Shut up guys. Don't worry, I'll have her soon. No body turns down a Huntzberger." He said with a determined look on his face.

"You keep telling yourself that mate, just keep telling yourself that." Colin replied, wondering how Logan was going to try to win this girl over.


	3. Now is their time

A/N: Okay, sorry most of my chapters are short, but I'm short on time. So I write when I can. Okay the girls use to all be amazing cheerleaders. But they moved to Hartford and they decided to be non athletic people. Their parents knew this so they didn't push them to do any sports. So I hope I haven't confused you. Happy Reading!!

XX

Rory was at her house trying to find something to wear to cheerleading tryouts. Today was the first day of the tryouts, and Rory had been practicing with Mrs. Patty. (A/N: Mrs. Patty is a cheer/dance/gymnastics teacher.) Mrs. Patty had kept her up all night putting together her tryout dance. Rory had also had gymnastics teaching when she was little, her grandma's wishes. She was a very good tumbler, but no one knew except Steph and Rose. Rory had a plan. She would act like she was the most non-coordinated person out there. Then on the real tryout day, she would blow them out of the water. I mean if she had to do cheerleading, why not have some fun on the way right?

She was finally done stuffing her duffel bag with her stuff. Her parents were away on business in Europe, so she had the house to herself. She would tell her mom about the tryouts when they got home. Boy would Lorelai be surprised.

In her duffel bag was black soffes (cheer shorts). They might be considered booty shorts, but like she thought, why not have fun? Also Steph had made her buy lots of soffe shorts. Steph figured that the basketball players would be there. Rory just hadn't thought about that.

Along with the shorts she had a grey tank top that wasn't revealing but was skin tight. Next she had her white cheer shoes. It really paid off to have money to buy all the last minute things she would need. Or what Steph said she needed.

When she got to the gym she saw Rosemary and Stephanie already there. She walked over to say hi. But when she got there they grabbed her and dragged her off towards the bathrooms.

"Okay missy time to change" Steph said already heading to a stall. Rosemary followed suit.

Rory walked into the stall and started changing. When she walked out she saw that Steph and Rose had on the same clothing except with different colors. Steph had on nave blue shorts with a light grey tank top, while Rose was sporting grey shorts and a green tank top. The girls went over to the mirror and flipped their hair over. They pulled it up into a high ponytail and put in ribbons matching their shorts color.

Rory thought they looked pretty awesome.

They walked off to the gym in a cool and collected manner.

"Act cool girls, we got to show these cheer bitches that we aren't scared." Steph commanded.

The girls added a small hop to their step and lifted their heads high. They added an extra sway to their hips for effect. They didn't notice the basket ball guys walk in behind them. But the boys noticed them. They hooted and whistled at the girls as they walked to the other side of the gym.

The girls didn't look back or give the guys a glance, much less a second glance. This was part of the plan also. Well it wasn't just Rory's plan, they were all using it. They would act all that, (which they really were), and they would pretend to suck at the tryouts. Steph and Rose had also had gymnastics and dance classes when they were younger. They use to all compete together in competitions. That was before their parents made them move when they were seven. The girls were devastated but they decided to forget about their cheering past and be non athletic. It was much easier that way, until now. Now they had to do a sport. Now they were going to prove that they could kick ass at cheerleading. Now was their time.


	4. Oh the joy of being captain

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. Only the tv that I watched the latest Gilmore Girl episode on!!

Enjoy !!

XxX

_They walked off to the gym in a cool and collected manner._

"_Act cool girls, we got to show these cheer bitches that we aren't scared." Steph commanded._

_The girls added a small hop to their step and lifted their heads high. They added an extra sway to their hips for effect. They didn't notice the basket ball guys walk in behind them. But the boys noticed them. They hooted and whistled at the girls as they walked to the other side of the gym._

_The girls didn't look back or give the guys a glance, much less a second glance. This was part of the plan also. Well it wasn't just Rory's plan, they were all using it. They would act all that, (which they really were), and they would pretend to suck at the tryouts. Steph and Rose had also had gymnastics and dance classes when they were younger. They use to all compete together in competitions. That was before their parents made them move when they were seven. The girls were devastated but they decided to forget about their cheering past and be non athletic. It was much easier that way, until now. Now they had to do a sport. Now they were going to prove that they could kick ass at cheerleading. Now was their time._

XxX

Rory, Steph, and Rose walked over to the added mats were all the other cheerleaders were stretching. Of course Summer was there, as were Louise and Madeline.

Summer looked up at them and smirked, did they really think they were going to make the squad? Psh. Wannabes. She was sure they wouldn't make it, they were non athletic…right?

Louise looked up and had a small half smirk half smile on her face, "Hayden, Vanderbuilt, Carmichael, didn't think you would go out for cheerleading like…ever." Louise was notorious for overly using the word like, which irked Rory to no end.

"Well, we couldn't let you have all the spotlight now could we?" Steph said playfully. She didn't have anything against Louise. She wasn't a slut and didn't through herself at the guys. Sure she was a tease, but she was a look and no touchy kinda girl. Not that she hadn't had her fair share of guys though.

Madeline walked up to the group and smiled at them all. Madeline was a generally nice person, unless you messed with one of her friends. Then she went into ultimate bitch mode, something you did not want to see.

"Hey guys, I didn't know you were into cheerleading." Maddy said, she wasn't just being stupid this time.

Rory, Steph, and Rose all shared a secret smile, or what they thought was a secret smile. Louise saw it, and wondered what it was for. Its not like they knew anything about any sport right? She decided to look into it later.

"Well we thought this school might suck a little less if we were actually on a team. And surprise surprise, we picked cheerleading." Rose said. She was completely happy on the inside that everyone thought that they were all incapable at any sport. There plan was turning out for the best.

Summer had been watching this exchange and decided it was time to break it up. They needed to start. Since her and Louise were holding the tryouts they were the ones in charge.

"Come one everyone, lets start stretching." Rose, Rory, and Steph groaned. They were all in shape, it was a natural thing. Even before big competitions they never ever stretched. They detested it with a humungous passion. Everyone always said that they would always break something, or pull a muscle. But hey, it hadn't happened yet, and they were 99.9 percent sure that it never would.

All the girls formed a circle on the padded mats around Summer and Louise, who were in the middle getting ready to lead stretches. Rory, Rose, and Steph just stood in the circle and didn't move. No force on Earth was going to get them to stretch.

Summer noticed they weren't moving and just let it slide. She guessed they really were to non athletic to even stretch. That was pathetic. But let them pull a muscle, then they wouldn't be able to tryout, and then Summer wouldn't have to deal with them. Her and Louise were automatic captains, unless they were overthrown by the team. Which would never happen or she would make all of their lives a living hell, and they knew it.

After the stretches they all got into lines.

"Alright, everyone follow my steps, that's if you can keep up." Louise ordered, looking fiercely into all the girls eyes, except when she got to Steph, Rory, and Rose, she gave them a small wink. She didn't want to cut them from the team, she actually wanted them on there. Maybe, just maybe, they were good cheerleaders. But the was maybe.

She bent down and pressed play on the remote, which activated the built in speaker system that was in the gym. Loud music pumped through it.

Her and Summer started moving through the choreographed dance with ease. It consisted of many challenging body rolls, booty shakes, and boob pops. Go figure.

Rory, Steph, and Rose all looked at each other. They had used this dance in their very last routine they ever did, before they moved to Stars Hollow. (A/N: They all live in Stars Hollow, with their houses right beside each others.) It was fate that the girls still remembered the dance from so long ago, but they all practiced it almost every night, it was their last connection to the cheer world. No one but themselves knew that they all practiced it, they even added some stunts when they were together at a secluded place.

The same thought was going through all of their heads. "How much easier could this be?" They figured that Louise and Summer had got their performance offline, little did they know that Louise's parents had actually been at the competition and had recorded the whole thing. Louise and Summer had spent the last week memorizing it. The girls in the video were nationally ranked as the number one cheer squad in the country, so why not use their totally hot performance?

Louise had seen some familiar faces in the video, but she didn't know where they were from. She was watching Steph, Rose, and Rory to see how good they were. She was shocked to see them all smile and start the routine, and executing it perfectly.

After they were done, she walked over to them in a daze.

"Umm, how did you guys know that routine so well?" She asked, she was mind boggled. But then it all clicked. Of course, she should have known those faces. But the thing that bothered her was the names. She new all the flyers names, and the captain and co-captains names, well they were the same because of course, the captain/co-captain were the three main flyers. But they names weren't Rory, Stephanie, and Rosemary. They were, Captain: Lorelai Leigh, and Co-Captains: Stephan Roslyn Parker, and Kara Rose Michael.

While Louise had been off in her own little world of the dazed and confused, Rory, Steph, and Rose had been looking at each other, each thinking that they had been caught.

"Uhh, well you see…we were umm, at the performance when the squad did that routine…and we umm, had…uhh, our parents…" Rory started,

"We had our parents record it…and we…" Steph said…still thinking of the next part of the lie.

"and we uhh, thought it would be totally fun to memorize it." Rosemary finished off the lie perfectly.

"Oh, I see" Louise said, grinning wickedly. Like hell they recorded that performance, they were in that routine, they were the ones being recorded, if that part wasn't a lie. Louise didn't think Rory to be the lying type. But you know the saying, people think I've stopped lying, but I've only gotten better. Maybe that was the same with Rory. Well, since she was running tryouts she would make sure that they had some…slightly harder stuff to do. Hah, yea right, slightly her ass, it was going to be extremely harder she thought. Oh the joy of being captain.


	5. Full Force

**Full Force**

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry my chapters are a little short. Well okay, more than a little short. But please forgive me!! And sorry about the lack of guy action so far. But that's coming up. And also sorry about Louise being a bitch right now. But I had to do it. Well you know what to do!

Read and Enjoy!!

XxX

"_Umm, how did you guys know that routine so well?" She asked, she was mind boggled. But then it all clicked. Of course, she should have known those faces. But the thing that bothered her was the names. She new all the flyers names, and the captain and co-captains names, well they were the same because of course, the captain/co-captain were the three main flyers. But they names weren't Rory, Stephanie, and Rosemary. They were, Captain: Lorelai Leigh, and Co-Captains: Stephan Roslyn Parker, and Kara Rose Michael._

_While Louise had been off in her own little world of the dazed and confused, Rory, Steph, and Rose had been looking at each other, each thinking that they had been caught._

"_Uhh, well you see…we were umm, at the performance when the squad did that routine…and we umm, had…uhh, our parents…" Rory started,_

"_We had our parents record it…and we…" Steph said…still thinking of the next part of the lie._

"_and we uhh, thought it would be totally fun to memorize it." Rosemary finished off the lie perfectly._

"_Oh, I see" Louise said, grinning wickedly. Like hell they recorded that performance, they were in that routine, they were the ones being recorded, if that part wasn't a lie. Louise didn't think Rory to be the lying type. But you know the saying, people think I've stopped lying, but I've only gotten better. Maybe that was the same with Rory. Well, since she was running tryouts she would make sure that they had some…slightly harder stuff to do. Hah, yea right, slightly her ass, it was going to be extremely harder she thought. Oh the joy of being captain._

XxX

After practice all the girls were sweating, and complaining about how gross they looked sweaty, well all the girls besides Rory, Steph, and Rose. They had barely worked a muscle during the tryout, well besides they dance at the beginning. After the whole dance fiasco thing, they decided that they needed to be more careful if they wanted the "plan" to work properly.

Tomorrow would be the official tryouts, like the get really peppy, best cheer clothes, and go and show the captains what you got.

Steph, Rory, and Rose's parents had called and said that their presence was requested at a society party that night. The girls had to rush home, shower, and get ready. They had decided to meet up with each other outside of the party. Well they called them parties, what normal people called them was hell in a house, which was a very fitting name.

XxX

Louise went straight home and started searching for the cheer video her parents had recorded. She had a plan up her sleeve. Well her dress didn't have a sleeve, but you get the point. Oh, that reminded her, have to get ready for the hell in a house, a.k.a: Party. She glanced up at the clock. It read 5:47. She snatched the video and ran up the stairs, she had to get ready.

XxX

Logan groaned in frustration. His mom had just called and told him he had to be at the Johnson's party tonight, and also to pass the word onto Finn, and Colin. God he hated these things. All you did was show up, mingle, meet old stuffy people and people who only liked you for your money, form a sub party, grab a girl, and then the fun started.

XxX

Rory had just walked into the party and started looking around for Rosemary and Stephanie. She hadn't looked long before Louise walked up and yanked her by the arm.

"Don't talk, just follow me" Louise ordered Rory as she walked rapidly toward a closed door at the end of the hallway.

Rory did what she was told. When they reached the door Louise pulled it open and dragged Rory inside. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness she saw Rose and Steph sitting in chairs. There was a chair in between them, which Rory assumed was for her.

She walked over to the chair and sat down. She glanced over at Steph and Rose, who had confused looks on their faces.

Louise walked over to the tv and pushed the play button.

The girls watched as a cheerleading team appeared on the screen and began an intricate performance. They soon realized what it was.

Rory stood up and said "Louise, how did you find out?"

Louise looked at her and replied "Well after the routine you three did today I realized that I had saw some familiar faces in the cheer video my parents gave to me. Then it clicked, but the thing that gets me is the names of the captains and co-captains, which you three were. Care to explain?"

Rory let out a shaky sigh, "I guess you were going to figure it out one way or another" she said and looked at the other two. They nodded for her to continue.

"When we were four years old, our moms put us into the cheerleading program; they wanted to mock us when we got older on how bad we sucked at it. They even planned out the embarrassing videos and everything. Well we sure showed them up when we rocked at cheerleading and became the captains and co-captains. Me being the captain, and Rosemary and Stephanie being the co-captains. We were the best."

Steph decided to jump in now. "Rory's full name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden, mine is Stephanie Lynn Vanderbuilt, and Rosemary's is Rosemary Kara Carmichael. We had to use semi-fake names to keep people from knowing it was us. We didn't want all the publicity that came along with being the captains/co-captains on the best squad in the nation. So we used parts of our names to cover up our real identities."

The whole time during their confession Louise had stared at them dumbfounded. She couldn't believe she was actually meeting these girls. They were the best cheerleaders in the county!! All the squads wanted these girls on their team. Wait did she said meeting these girls? She was fucking friends with them!

The girls had been staring at Louise when Steph had stopped talking. She looked like she was the happiest girl in the world.

Rosemary realized that Louise would probably want to tell someone their "little" secret, so she decided to clue her in.

"Uhh, Louise, you know that you can't tell anyone about our secret right?" Rosemary looked at her questioningly.

"Well, yea, I figured that, but why are you acting like you suck at cheerleading? If you do that at tryouts you wont make the squad." Louise said. She was truly confused.

"See the thing is, is that we pretended to suck at tryouts, were going to do good at tryouts." Steph explained to her.

"Well the deal is that at tryouts you do the dance, then the captains ask you to do what ever they want. If you can't do it, then you can't be on the squad." Louise replied, forming ideas of what tricks she wanted them to do at the tryouts the next day.

"What? Louise, No! You can't do that. People can't know how good we are!" Rory exclaimed, getting worried. She saw that Louise had that evil glint in her eyes.

"Oh, I don't plan on telling people. They're going to find out on their own at the tryouts. I know I might be acting like a total bitch to you right now, but you'll thank me later." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and reached over to turn the tv off.

"Well don't count on it" Rory said as she stormed over to the door and flung it open, only to run full force into Logan Huntzburger.


	6. I Never

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. School had been hectic. Tristan Dugrey isn't the only Spawn of Satan. Teachers are included in the Spawn of Satan category. And school is hell on earth!! Well enjoy!

09090

Recap:

"_Well the deal is that at tryouts you do the dance, then the captains ask you to do what ever they want. If you can't do it, then you can't be on the squad." Louise replied, forming ideas of what tricks she wanted them to do at the tryouts the next day._

"_What? Louise, No! You can't do that. People can't know how good we are!" Rory exclaimed, getting worried. She saw that Louise had that evil glint in her eyes._

"_Oh, I don't plan on telling people. They're going to find out on their own at the tryouts. I know I might be acting like a total bitch to you right now, but you'll thank me later." She said as she placed her hands on her hips and reached over to turn the tv off._

"_Well don't count on it" Rory said as she stormed over to the door and flung it open, only to run full force into Logan Huntzburger._

09090

Logan was trying to find a bathroom as he walked down a hallway with a closed door at the end.

Well why not see if that's a bathroom he thought.

He started to open the door when a person came storming out and ran full force into him.

He heard an oof and looked down to see who the person was.

Blue eyes met his chocolate brown ones, the difference besides color was that hers were shooting sparks. If looks could kill, he'd have been a goner.

"Whoa, slow down." He said as he held on to her arms firmly.

She tried to get out of his grip and sent him a glare.

"Let go of me" she ordered. She felt tears start to gather in her eyes. She couldn't believe one of her friends would turn on her like that just because she found out who she was.

Logan dropped his arms, but kept himself rooted in place in front of her. He saw the tears gathering and wonder what the heck was going on.

"Ace, what's wrong?" He asked her while looking down at her drooped head.

"I'm to upset right now to ask what you mean by Ace, and why should you care about what I feel like?" She questioned, looking up into his gorgeous brown eyes. She thought she saw a flicker of hurt when she said those words but she just wrote it off.

"Your right, I shouldn't care should I? If you don't want me to care, then fine. Goodbye Rory." He spoke these words harshly, wanting to hurt her as much as she had hurt him.

He turned on his heel and walked back down the hallway.

Rory watched in anguish. She hadn't expected that kind of reaction.

She walked toward a staircase and went to the second floor. She found and empty bedroom and walked over to the couch that was on the balcony and curled up in a ball, hugging herself tightly.

The last half hour kept replaying itself through her head, and she felt tears rolling down her cheeks. They were silent tears at first, but they quickly turned into sobs.

09090

Logan walked down the hallway and headed for the bar. He saw his so called date for the evening walking toward him. He groaned inwardly.

"Hey Logie, did you fine the bathroom, or do you need me to help you find it?" She asked while running her hand up and down his arm. Her eyes held a look of pure seduction in them, and her words were laced with the hint of propositioning.

_Shit_, he cursed himself, he was so caught up in is thoughts about Rory that he forgot about the bathroom. Well obviously the room at the end of that hallway wasn't a bathroom.

"No, Sarah I didn't find the bathroom, I was just on my way there." Good excuse Logan, he congratulated himself.

She snatched back her arm and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay then, Logie Bear, but hurry." Logan cringed at the names as she walked off trying to add sway-e-ness into her hips. To bad she tried to hard. It looked like she was walking with a hip disorder.

Logan shook his head and turned towards the staircase. He made his way over to it and started climbing up to the second level.

He walked down the hall and paused at a closed door with a light shining underneath it. He put his hand on the knob and twisted the door open. He heard faint sobs coming from the balcony. He started to walk over to the crouched figure that was curled into a ball on the bench.

As he drew closer he realized that the figure was Rory.

09090

Rory didn't hear the door open. She sat sobbing and starring out at the stars. From were she sat she could see the big dipper and a small flickering speck that she suspected was Venus.

She felt someone's presence behind her and someone's eyes boring into her back.

She swiftly turned around and her eyes locked with those ever haunting chocolate brown ones that she tried so hard to get out of her brain.

As quickly as she had turned to face him, she turned back. She was embarrassed that he had seen her crying. She started to wipe away the tears with the back of her hand, but as soon as she wiped them away a fresh batch started.

Logan watched her try to wipe the tears away. Even thought she looked like an emotional wreck, she was as gorgeous as ever. _No Logan!! Bad Logan. Erase all thoughts of Rory's gorgeousness. _

Before he even knew what he was doing he walked over to her and took her in his arms, trying to make her feel at least a teeny bit better.

They sat there for what felt like hours, her sobbing into his chest and him rubbing her back and whispering soothing words into her ear.

Suddenly the door busted open and in came Finn and Colin, slightly inebriated.

"Come on love and mate, time for the sub-party!!" Finn sang out joyously, for everyone knew that the sub-party was the best part of the evening.

"That blonde girl Stephanie has the booze and the chicks just flock to were we go, so we are set for the perfect sub-party." Colin said.

Logan moved back to look at Rory, who had succeeded in stopping to cry.

"Ace, do you want to go to the sub-party, I'm sure it'll make you feel better." He told her.

Rory knew that she shouldn't go, it wasn't a good idea to mingle with him, but she needed to feel better.

"Sure guys, why not?" Rory replied while standing up and straightening out her dress.

Finn raised up his fist and cheered.

"You heard the Sheila, let's get this party started!!" Finn said as he led then down the hall to were the sub-party was being formed.

09090

When they got into the spacious room, they saw about 7 people sitting around in a circle with shot glasses.

Rosemary called out for them to come and join their game of I Never.

Rory made her way over and sat between Stephanie and Rosemary. Logan, Finn and Colin sat across from them in the circle.

"Ohh, I'll go first" Stephanie said eagerly.

"I've never…kissed a member of the opposite sex" She grinned while looking pointedly over at Rory.

Rory sighed, she should have known that Steph would have brought that up.

Her, Colin, Finn, and Juliet all took a shot.

The guys looked at her and Juliet in surprise, but didn't ask. They all knew that Colin and Finn had to kill frequently in games of truth or dare. Obviously people thought it was funny to put the uptight person with the care free aussie.

Rory knew it was her turn, but she didn't know what to say.

"Ummm, I've never…had beer thrown in my face" She said, not being able to think of something better.

Logan, Finn, and Colin all took shots.

Curiosity got the best or Rory and she had to ask them why.

"Do you care to tell us why you had beer thrown in you faces?" She asked a little hesitantly, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.

"Well you know being a ladies man and all, girls tend to get angry when you don't pick them as your date, or you bedmate." Logan started off.

Rory had to role her eyes at the ladies man part.

Finn picked up the story.

"And well, these three chicks decided that they wanted pay back since we didn't want to date them, and they threw their beer all over us."

All the people in the circle started laughing.

Louise walked up to the group and sat down next to Colin.

"Can I join?" She asked.

Seth handed her a shot glass and pored her a shot.

"I'm going to go, because I've got a good one." She said.

"I've never cheered on a nationally ranked team." She said while smirking at the three girls.

All the girls visibly paled, but they knew that they couldn't get out of it. They quickly downed their shots, glared at Louise, and stalked out of the room. They grabbed their coats on the way out and headed towards the door.

When they got outside they decided that they would see each other the next day at school. They were all pissed off at Louise and didn't really feel like talking about it.

They promised to call each other that night when they got home. Then got in their cars, waved, and drove off into the night, all of them thinking about how big off a bitch Louise was.

09090

At the sub-party everyone turned to look at Louise.

Logan decided to voice the question they were all thinking.

"Louise, what do you mean by that? And why did they storm out of the room?"

"Yea love, the game was just getting started." Finn stated, looking down at his full shot glass before swigging it all down in a gulp.

Louise stood up and smirked.

"Come to the cheerleading tryouts tomorrow to find out." She said mysteriously and then walked out of the room, and down the stairs to grab her coat.

Colin voiced his thoughts.

"Well, it looks like were going to the tryouts then, huh?"

Everyone nodded yes while stile staring at the door that Louise had just walked out of. All of them consumed in their own secret thoughts.


	7. Lets start a Riot

Okay, I don't own anything related to Gilmore Girls, or the actual thing. Also wish as I might, I don't own Three Days Grace, or anything else mentioned in this chapter.

Recap from latest chapter:

"_Come to the cheerleading tryouts tomorrow to find out." She said mysteriously and then walked out of the room, and down the stairs to grab her coat._

_Colin voiced his thoughts._

"_Well, it looks like were going to the tryouts then, huh?"_

_Everyone nodded yes while stile staring at the door that Louise had just walked out of. All of them consumed in their own secret thoughts._

09090

Rory stormed into her house and stalked up the staircase, down the hallway, and into her room. She walked over to her surround sound (which took up almost one whole wall) and cranked up the song _Riot_ by Three Days Grace. She started singing along with the song and dancing around her room.

_If you feel so empty  
So used up, so let down  
If you feel so angry  
So ripped off, so stepped on  
You're not the only one  
Refusing to back down  
You're not the only one  
So get up_

Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot, a riot  
Let's start a riot

She remembered back to the day when her, Steph, and Rose had gone to the Three Days Grace concert. They had been ecstatic when her parents had taken them for part of their 14th birthday present. They had sang along with all of the songs the band had played, and at the end of the show they had gotten to go back stage to meet the members of the band, Adam Gontier, Neil Sanderson, Brad Walst and Barry Stock. She had had the greatest time of her life, and the girls had obsessed over the conversations they had had with the band, and debated on which one was hotter. They had worn their autographed t-shirts everywhere they went for the next few days (after it got washed everyday of course.) Rorys favorite song was Riot, Stephs favorite song was Get Out Alive, and Rose's favorive was Let It Die. If Rory knew the girls well enough, which of course she did, then they were blasting those songs out of their sterios as well.

The song ended, as did her memorys. She decided to call them and find out what they were going to do tomorrow.

09090

"Hello" Steph half shouted over the loud music playing in the background.

"Hey Steph, hold on, let me get Rosemary on the phone." She put Steph on hold and dialed Rosemary's number.

After it rand a few times she heard Rose's voice over the phone.

"Lo" She said, and she started humming along with the music she had playing in her room.

Rory pressed the 'link calls' button on her phone.

"Hey you guys. We need to go over the plan for tomorrow. Here's what were going to do…

09090

Rory paced her room nervously. She kept glancing at the clock to see how much time she had left before she had to get ready to go to the official tryouts. No, she wasn't nervous at all. Not. At. All. Hah. She laughed at her self. Just keep telling yourself that Rory, just keep telling yourself that.

She glanced at the clock again and realized that she had to get going.

09090

Rory walked into the gym with her duffel bag slung over her shoulder. She looked around and started walking over towards Rosemary and Stephanie.

When she got there they all compared outfits and their hair. They all had super high straightened ponytails with ribbons in that matched the color of their shorts. Stephanie was wearing a super tight yellow wife beater with extremely short black soffes, and a black ribbon. Rosemary had on a super tight white wife beater with extremely short green soffes, with a green ribbon. And finally Rory had on a super tight red wife beater with extremely short navy soffes, with obviously a navy ribbon. As you could tell, every thing was super tight and extremely short, that was only step one in their plan.

Summer saw that everyone that had signed up was at the tryout so she called them over to start stretching. Rose, Steph, and Rory got in the very back line with their backside facing the people who had came to watch the tryouts, including Finn, Colin, and Logan.

The girls all bent over and leaned to the left, holding the count for 10 seconds. Then they switched sides, and then bent towards the middle.

When the guys saw the girls in short shorts and tight tops bending over, they groaned. They were all thinking the same thought, _damn they are hott!_

Finn voiced this out loud though.

"Mates, those three sheilas are hott, and I mean the hott with two t's!"

Logan and Colin just nodded in agreement, their eyes to fixed on the sight before them.

When the girls had finished stretching, Louise announced the beginning of tryouts. Summer walked up to the trio and smiled evilly.

"You don't really think your going to make the squad do you?" She said with disgust in her voice, and disdain written across her face.

Rory stepped forward so her face was only a few inches away from Summers.

"Hey Summer, are you a pyromaniac?"

"No" she said unsurely, not seeing what Rory was getting at.

"Then why are you playing with fire?" Rory asked her. She had her face set in an intimidating smirk, and sparks flying from her eyes. All Summer could do was gulp, turn and stalk away.

Rory turned around to face the girls and they all high-fived. Getting to Summer was a piece of cake, a very tasty piece of cake at that.

They then walked to the center of the gym and onto the mats that were laid out. Rory snapped her fingers and the person running the music pressed play. The gym filled with music and the girls started their routine. This routine was even harder than the original tryout one that Louise and Summer had planned for all the girls to do. Rory, Steph and Rose did twists, turns, three person stunts and flips and a bunch of moves that should be rated higher than PG-13.

When the music ended there was silence as everyone stared at them in shock. Then clapping filled their ears as the crowd went ballistic over their performance, some people even took pictures of their ending pose in the dance, people like Finn. Summer and Louise stood stock still with their mouths hanging open.

Rory walked over to them and said to Summer, "Hey Summer, you should really close your mouth before a bug crawls in." She gave Summer and evil smile.

Rose and Steph walked up behind Rory and gave intimidating looks at Louise and Summer.

"Oh, one more thing Summer. We were up all last night praying, but I guess it didn't work because your still a slut."

Louise burst out laughing. She looked up at Rory who nodded at the crowd then back at her. Louise understood what she wanted her to do. She walked out into the middle of the gym and held up her hand for silence.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to cheering legends, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Hayden III, Stephanie Lynn Vanderbuilt, and Rosemary Kara Carmichael." She twisted her body and held out her hand, in her gesturing way, waiting for the girls to join her in the center of the gym.

The girls smiled at each other and walked out onto the center of the gym.

Finn stood up in his seat and raised his hands in the air and started waving them like the crazy person he was. "Rosemary love, marry me!" he screamed.

Everyone in the gym busted out into laughter and clapping. They were shocked, to say the least, that these girls were at their school.

Louise whispered to the girls to go sit down because she was about to announce the new team members.

"Okay, everyone who wants to know the new Chilton cheerleading squad members, make some noise!!" Louise yelled loud enough for the crowd to hear her.

Yells, whoops, whistles, and cheering was heard throughout the crowd.

"Well, will Lorelai Hayden, Rosemary Carmichael, Stephanie Vanderbuilt, Hannah Reeves, Jordan Johnson, Jennifer Holtsclaw, Mary Parker, Summer Roberts, Hadley Robinson, Miranda Berkley, Anne James, Mandy Lawson, Brittany Walters, Carolyn Hastings, and Whitney Buchanan please stay after for a little while to receive your new cheerleading uniforms." Louise announced while the gym erupted with applause when she was done announcing the names.

The audience started to rise and file out of the gym after congratulation all of the girls who made the squad.

The girls followed Louise into the locker room and toward a big box.

"These are new uniforms, they just got in yesterday and there yours to keep." She said while opening the box.

It figures that the school would buy our uniforms and just give them to us Rory thought.

When Louise handed her the uniform, she shook her head in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me" She said as she held up the top that barely came below her breasts.

Louise smirked at her and said "Fortunatly I'm not kidding. Every game day you wear them to school, the teachers have already said it was okay to do so." Then she went back to handing out the uniforms.

Steph let out a squeal and ran over to Rory with her uniform.

"These are so freakin adorable!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yea, totally adorable." Rory said sarcastically. She looked down at the uniform. The top was very short and had tank top like straps. It had blue, black, and grey colors on it. The bottoms were extremely short, it would barely come past her butt. It also had the blue, black, and grey coloring on it. She couldn't believe she had to wear it to school! This was very bad…


End file.
